Caer Erdhin
Haven for beastkind fleeing those who seek them harm. This land prides itself on acceptance and unity and is the primary home of both the Royal Harpie and the War Centaur. Both large and agile beasts. Organization Tribes: Each tribe is typically composed of a family unit and it's extended family. The number of families in one tribe can vary from species to species, but everyone in one tribe are related to each other Clans: Clans are composed of multiple tribes, typically these tribes share a common ancestry or similar lifestyles or culture. National Council: The National Council is the governing body of Caer Erdhin and is made up of a few hundred representatives of all of Caer Erdhin's clans. Typically the council gathers to discuss matters of national defense settling disputes. Tribes rarely come into conflict with each other and will always try to minimize competing with each other in terms of food or living space. When disputes arise, the National Council is gathered to solve it. Other then that, the council rarely micro-manages tribes and clans. Culture Caer Erdhin is united by their willingness to defend their homeland. No matter the differences between beastkin, all beastkin will come to the defense of their nation if the can with the promise by other tribes to come to theirs in times of need. Nearly all beastkin clans have suffered in the past, persecuted, chased and killed by warlords and kings alike. Beastkin in Caer Erdhin are constantly being reminded of this on a daily basis to make sure they do not forget why Caer Erdhin exists in the first place and they do not descend into in-fighting. Each clan and tribe will differ in terms of culture and traditions, with wildly different ways of life. Although one cannot even begin documenting the different cultures and ways of life, all beastkin tribes know they must do their utmost to defend each other and help as much as they can as difficult as it is. Warbeasts The Warbeasts of Caer Erdhin are specially bread giant versions of the various beastkin. These are beasts only called upon during wars to defend the nation and to help settle disputes, they combine not only might, but a rigid moral compass as well. They are bread to be extremely intelligent and independent of their kin to prevent manipulation and trickery from politically minded folk and will only move when they are required, they will patrol Caer Erdhin and assist in settling disputes. Examples of warbeasts are War Centaus, War Minotaurs and Royal Harpies as well. Due to their participation in national defense, it is very common to see clans being very friendly to Warbeast clans. Their large size simulaneously means they will do their utmost to conserve energy and will not exert themselves if not necessary, some confuse this with laziness and will often see Warbeasts as too carefree. This is false as Warbeasts are very careful not to overconsume food sources that are not in their home region. Some regions with more meager food supplies might even not welcome Warbeasts all together. History A refuge for Beastkin, Caer Erdhin is the ultimate fortress nation. Rich natural resources un-touched by Demon and mankind combined with a rich flora and fauna along with inhospitable terrain with mountain chains, forests, large exposed plains and raging rivers make invasion an almost impossible task. Beastkin gather in large Hive Cities, the capital of which is the captial city of Caer Erdhin. These large cities are designed for multiple species of beastkin and designed to be able to sustain huge numbers of beastkin. The founding of the nation began after the First Haedian Crusade. Haedus City, operating under the authority of the church, declared a holy crusade against demonkind. However any attempt at fighting Abaddon was met with complete and utter failure.The shame led eventually to the Second Haedian Crusade, a war on beastkind and demonkind. Anyone not 100% human was rounded up and murdered on mass. The refugees would flee on mass to many different lands, Caer Erdhin turned out to be a particularly good option as the crusaders found it very hard to launch a campaign in Caer Erdhin. For the next thousand years. Caer Erdhin would be a scattered mass of divided beastkin (unfinished) Navigation Category:Nations